1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a door mirror used for a motor vehicle and, more in particular, it relates to a manually operated remote control type door mirror adapted to tilt a mirror by an operation applied to a manipulation lever from the inside of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existent door mirrors of the aforementioned type have been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid Open Sho 61-122047, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,636,045, 4,660,944 and 4,783,161. In such prior art, a mirror is tiltable forward-to-backward and rightward-to-leftward by operating a manipulation lever protruded to the inside of a motor vehicle and transmitting the operation by way of a link mechanism to a mirror.
However, in the existent manually operated remote control type door mirrors, since the link mechanism for interlocking the manipulation lever with the mirror is complicate, a bracket for supporting the mirror is previously assembled integrally to a mirror base which is to be fixed on the side of a vehicle body and, subsequently, the link mechanism is attached to them. This involves a problem that the efficiency of assembling operation such as for the link mechanism is poor.